


The Rains of Hasetsu

by Yatorihell



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatorihell/pseuds/Yatorihell
Summary: This was the result of @briirens breaking my writers block by requesting a Yuri on Ice x Game of Thrones crossover.Specifically, the Red Wedding.





	The Rains of Hasetsu

The doors had since been shut since the bedding ceremony was commenced, leaving Viktor, Yuuri and Yurio in the hall of Leroy’s council. The strains of the minstrel’s lyres and violins played over the light talking of the court, Leroy and Nikiforov men divided on wither sides of the room. Despite the new alliance, an air of tension still hung in the room. The music caught Yurio’s attention.

The song was familiar. Very familiar, but he couldn’t place it.

Leroy stood up, silencing the court as he began to speak. Otabek tugged on Yurio’s sleeve, pulling him down onto a seat. He did not release his grip of Yurio, either because he was trying to be close to him, or to keep him still.

Yurio looked down at Otabek’s arm, noticing it was more padded than usual. He quickly brushed the hem of the sleeve away with is free hand, revealing silver chainmail. Realising what was about to happen, Yurio looked up into Otabek’s relaxed face, a half-smirk telling him what he already knew.

Swiftly someone moved and stood behind Yuuri, plunging a dagger into his heart again and again until his blue tunic was dark with his blood. He let out pained screams, falling to the ground, Viktor turning to rush towards him before being struck by a bolt.

He stumbled backwards, falling against a table for support as more bowmen from the balconies above pierced him again and again with their arrows. He fell to the ground unable to move or breathe as Yurio ran towards him.

Marksmen turned their attention to Yurio and the other men they were assigned to kill, picking them off one by one until they have speared a bolt deep into Yurio’s back. Yurio gasped in pain, head smacking against the floor as he succumbed to the numbness he felt spreading through his body.

The assault had ended, leaving Viktor shaking as he tried to stand before collapsing back to his knees, resigning himself to pitifully crawl to Yuuri who’s fingers twitched over his blood-soaked chest as he stared at the ceiling. Viktor’s hand fell desperately on Yuuri’s chest trying to staunch the bleeding, his other hand raising his head to look at him. His eyes were open, not in a way that showed he was awake, but in a manner that showed that the God of death had not taken him peacefully.

Yurio hunched himself into a kneeling position, hands slick with blood pressed hard onto the cold flagstones as he witnessed the scene before him. Besides him, Isabella cowered under a table from the chaos her fiancé has unleashed upon his family. Yurio scrambled for a knife that lay lodged in the back of one of his men before grabbing Isabella by her hair, dragging her up with a knife pressed against her throat.

“Leroy, let it end!” Yurio growled, his voice barely audible as he heaved through the feeling of metal digging further into his back. Isabella whimpered, her hands clawing at Yurio’s as she tried to free her tangled of dark hair from his grasp.

“Please,” he begged. “Let him go and I swear we will forget this! I swear by the old Gods and the new.”

“You already swore a sacred oath in my own castle by the old Gods and the new, and you broke that vow.” Leroy spat, malice of the betrayal evident.

“Take me instead! I’ll be your hostage! Let Viktor go!” Yurio turned over his shoulder at Viktor who still cradled Yuuri’s slack body in his arms.

“Viktor get up and leave!” Yurio screamed, desperation over taking his mind. “Please!”

Viktor didn’t move or acknowledge Yurio’s screams, instead he continued to look in Yuuri’s eyes which were as dark and still as the pool of blood around him.

“PLEASE!”

Viktor slowly raised his head, looking at the blond who desperately bartered for his safety. His grey hair fell across his eyes, masking any grief or fear he felt.

“Yurio…” he said, defeated and devoid of emotion.

Wordlessly Otabek stepped forward and put an arm on Viktor’s shoulder. 

Whispering something in his ear, he stabbed a dagger through his heart.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry


End file.
